


Atlantis AI Crashes

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Atlantis AI crashes and no one believes Rodney about it.





	Atlantis AI Crashes

At first Rodney doesn't know what the change is. Oh, he can tell that something is...off...but it takes him some time to narrow down the options to exactly what it is. It doesn't help that no one else seems to notice at all, the way Atlantis' systems just aren't working quite the same way they had been the previous night.

When he finally works his way through all the possibly problems, he doesn't quite believe the answer that he comes up with. But he's already disregarded everything in the realm of the reasonable, and sometimes the completely insane option is the only one that makes sense.

Something is fundamentally changed about the way Atlantis' systems react. It's no longer working in what Rodney had always thought of as an organic, near sentient way. Now the computers are just computers, lessened somehow from what they were, and Rodney fully intends to fix it.

He just needs to figure out how.

It would be nice if he had some help, but everyone else continues to be so blissfully unaware of the change that it's disgusting. He realized that he did most of the actual work in the city, but he hadn't realized that they were so out of touch with the systems that were keeping them alive. Even John just stares at Rodney like he's crazy when Rodney asks if he's noticed anything weird about the city lately.

Rodney doesn't even bother trying to explain his theory of what happened. There are too many places where he's sure people would get hung up, and he really has no desire to waste valuable time explaining himself again and again to people that don't even see the need for a solution in the first place.

So Rodney works on his own, moving backwards from the morning where everything changed, trying to figure out what happened to his city and how to un-happen it. It's eating up a lot of his time, but Rodney's never needed much sleep, and this is important enough to sacrifice a few nights rest. It's not like he would have been sleeping very well anyway. Without the living thrum of the city around him, Rodney finds it almost impossible to rest.

It takes Rodney two weeks to find the damaged circuits. One of his scientists had been working in a lab that they weren't supposed to be in, and Rodney isn't sure exactly how they managed to fuck the systems all up, but they'd done an exceptionally thorough job of it. The city had done it's best to limp along with the damage, but eventually it hadn't been able to keep going.

Rodney rolls up his sleeves, and gets to work.

Three days he works over the systems, putting off the meetings that he's scheduled for, because some things are important and this happens to be one of them. By the time he's done his eyes are burning and he's so tired he doesn't think that he'll ever be able to sleep again.

But when he brings the system back online none of that matters. Rodney can feel the touch of the city immediately, and he sighs, patting the computer console and imagining life racing back through the city from this very spot.

Maybe after he's slept for about a week he'll wonder why he's the only one that was aware of the change, the only one that knew at all. Right now he's just glad that it's fixed. Rodney drags himself to his feet, and the door to the room opens promptly for him, the lights brightening a little bit out in the corridor.

Rodney smiles, reaching out to pat at the wall, and slumping as quickly as he can back to his quarters.


End file.
